1 plus 1 equals 3
by AiyanaStone
Summary: Amita has some news, and decides that math is the best way to tell Charlie. How will they share it with Alan, Don, Larry and the team?


Disclaimer: I own nothing, all recognizable characters and places are the property of their respective owners.

Amita stepped into the empty garage, a sly grin on her face. She stepped up to Charlie's chalkboard (empty, for once), and lifted her own piece of chalk. After a second of writing, her simple equation was complete, and she sat down on the couch with a book to wait for Charlie to get home.

Charlie searched the house for Amita and, upon not finding her in the house, headed for the garage. He entered to find his wife asleep on the couch. He smiled and covered her with the blanket that was draped haphazardly over the back of the couch. He turned around, and his chalkboard came into his view. The simple equation Amita had written in white chalk seemed to shine against the green background:

_1 + 1 = 3_

Charlie stood for a moment, puzzled. After several minutes, he looked at Amita's sleeping form. _She looks radiant, almost like she's glowing,_ he thought to himself. Suddenly realization dawned on him. A wide grin replaced the confused expression. Charlie, unable to contain his excitement, jumped into the air, smacking his head on another chalkboard. Amita woke with a start, "Charlie! Are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

Charlie beamed at her, "Amita! Does this," he gestured to the equation behind him, "mean what I think it means?"

Amita, being cryptic, said, "That depends, what do you think it means?"

"You're pregnant?"

Amita shook her head, "No, Charlie, _we're_ pregnant."

Charlie pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

Alan was puttering around the kitchen, preparing dinner. He had a pie, which he had ready to be put in the oven to warm. When he opened the oven door, however, he did not find what he expected. Inside the oven sat a simple, white Kaiser roll.

Alan thinking that maybe Charlie had forgotten something, called to his son, whom he knew was in the living room, "Charlie! Why is there a bun in the oven?"Charlie appeared at the doorway to the kitchen. He raised his eyebrows in an 'what do you think' expression. Alan began to realize what he had said, "Bun in the…Charlie?"

"Yeah, Grandpa?"

Alan gasped, staggered backwards into the countertop, and placed his hand on his chest.

Charlie worriedly asked, "Dad? Are you alright?"

"Grandpa," He whispered softly, "Oh Charlie!" Alan stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his youngest son. "How's Amita, is she alright?"

Charlie nodded, "She's great, Dad. She's so excited, I am too."

A very wide grin spread on Alan's face.

"But, don't tell anyone just yet, alright? We have some plans." Charlie asked, and Alan nodded his consent.

After a long day Don entered the Craftsman house. It was dark, which surprised Don. Suddenly the lights came on, and Amita, Charlie and Alan stepped out of the kitchen. "Happy birthday, Donnie!" Alan said, stepping forward to hug his eldest.

Don looked stunned for a moment, "Thanks, but, my birthday isn't until tomorrow."

Alan looked concerned, "Donnie, its July 15th today."

"Oh," Don said with a small shrug, "It's been a long week."

"Come in and have some dinner, Dad cooked for an army," Charlie said with a grin. Don nodded and followed the trio into the kitchen.

Two wrapped gifts sat in the middle of the table. Don grinned, and Alan handed him one, "From me."

Don opened it, to find several DVDs and a bottle of scotch. "Thanks Dad!" Don said cheerfully.

Charlie handed him the second gift, and Don opened it. Inside he found two plain white dress shirts, and a note;

_Uncle Don,_

_Try and keep one clean and whole until my birthday party. It should be on January 12__th__, 2011._

_Love,_

_Your niece or nephew_

Within the note was a photo of an ultrasound.

Don read the note a second time, "Chuck?" He asked, looking up to meet Charlie's eyes.

Charlie's eyes held a twinkle that Don had never seen before. Don grinned widely, stood up, and hugged Charlie, then Amita, "Congratulations! I'm gonna be an uncle!"

One evening in the following weeks, Alan, Charlie and Amita had Don, his team, and Larry over for dinner. After an evening of good times, good company and good food, Charlie stood up, "I'd like to get a group picture of us all, if no one minds."

Everyone huddled together and shuffled around until a suitable arrangement was made.

"Ok, everyone say cheese!" Charlie snapped off a picture. "Ok, one more, that one wasn't very good." Everyone repositioned themselves, "Everyone say; Amita's pregnant!" Charlie snapped off a few pictures in the seconds that followed.

There was murmured confusion for a moment, before Colby finally broke the silence by loudly saying, "Congratulations Amita, Charlie!" Several choruses of the same echoed from David, Larry, and Nikki. Everyone shuffled around to hug Amita and shake hands with and/or hug Charlie.

"You guys will be great parents. This child will be very loved."

A/N: Well, let me know what you thought. As before, a big thank you to Niamh for help and Jellyhair for encouragement!


End file.
